


She's a Luthor

by supercorptastic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorptastic/pseuds/supercorptastic
Summary: Kara loved Lena, and definitely wanted to be her friend,or maybe more.





	1. Chapter One

As soon as Kara stepped off of the elevator, she knew something was off. The guy that worked in the office next to hers gave her a suspicious look. Two women who used to work in small cubicles near her desk when she was Cat's assistant whispered to each other and glanced over at Kara. She turned the corner into Snapper's office and found a cardboard box that held all of the belongings she kept in her office. She sighed. She put a sympathetic look on her face and turned around to Snapper, who was facing away from her.

"You're firing me." She breathed.

"Of course I am, 'Danvers.com'. You deliberately published an article using CatCo resources on a competing social media platform. You disobeyed your contract." He spat out.

"But you refused to run the story. I thought what I was doing was right." She said. 

He turned around and glared at her. 

"You weren't right, you were lucky. Next time you might not be."

He continued, but Kara started to zone out. She was getting fired. Fired. She was getting fired from a job she loved, from a job that Cat gave her, from a job that she earned. Once she heard him finish talking, she gave a light nod and turned to her box of things. 

He spoke up again. 

"You know what the worst part is? I was rooting for you." He said. 

She felt sadness wash over her. She may have been an alien, but she still had feelings. 

She picked up the cardboard box and walked shamefully back to the elevator. 

//

When Kara got back to her apartment, she plopped the cardboard box down on the counter, when her phone started ringing. She smiled when she saw it was Lena. She slid her finger across the screen to answer the call. 

"Lena." She said.

"I found something." Lena started. 

Lena started to talk about what she had found out about Cadmus, until she started to sound distracted. Kara's curiosity grew. She heard the phone drop and some shuffled noises. Kara interjected. 

"Lena?" Kara questioned. 

When Kara heard a distant "Stay back!" come from the other end of the line, she knew something was wrong. She quickly changed into her Supergirl attire and flew out her window. When she made it to L-Corp, she saw lena plummeting towards the ground off of her office balcony. Kara used her super speed and caught Lena in her arms. She gently floated up to the balcony and found two very frightened men watching Kara's every move. 

"Drop something?" Kara questioned. She used her freeze breath and blew them to the other side of the balcony. 

"How did you know" Lena inquired as Kara situated her softly on the concrete. 

Kara panicked.

"I.. I was uhm, getting coffee with Kara Danvers when you called" Kara rambled. 

Kara could have sworn she saw a slight look of disappointment cross Lena's face. 

"That's lucky." Lena said. 

Kara smiled and breathed for a second. One of her closest friends was almost killed. What if she hadn't been on the phone with her when that happened? What if she had taken one more second to change? What if she wasn't able to save her? Kara must have been thinking for too long because Lena spoke up. 

"Thank you for catching me." Lena said. 

Kara smiled.

"What are friends for? Besides, its my job." Kara replied. She smiled and tilted her head. 

Lena bit her lip. 

"Well, thank you again Supergirl. You saved my life." Lena said opening her arms for a hug.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, and relaxed into the hug. 

Kara loved Lena. How could she not? She met Lena with Clark, and since then they had become great friends. Lena was there for Kara when Kara needed her, and Kara was there for Lena when Lena needed her. Kara looked back on all the times she had spent with Lena, but she tensed when she realized. 

Kara and Lena had always shared thoughts and ideas with each other. They laughed and shared stories, and would occasionally go out for lunch or coffee, Kara Zor-el was in love with Lena Luthor


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (heyy, lol side note, mon-el is not in this fic at all, i've changed the first chapter so he's no longer in it and it's just kind of a prologue to this one. okay read along)

Lena and Supergirl sat on the couch in Lena's office and talked for a few minutes. Kara just wanted to make sure that Lena was okay. Or, as okay as she could be for just being pushed off a building. 

"How are you doing?" Supergirl asked Lena. 

"I think I'm alright now. Thank you for staying and chatting for awhile." Lena replied. 

Supergirl smiled.

"No problem." 

She cleared her throat.

"If you don't mind, would I be able to text Kara and have her walk you to your car so I can make sure you get home safe? Or, I suppose you could have Jess walk you to your car if you wish, it's just I trust Kara." 

Supergirl blushed. 

"I mean I trust Jess too! I'm sure she's a very trustworthy person. I'm just closer to Kara I guess. I mean would do it myself, but I have some super duties to get to" Kara cringed at her choice of words. 

"I didn't mean super duties, I meant I have duties, like responsibilities..." Supergirl trailed off. 

Lena chuckled. 

"It's okay, I knew what you meant, and I would love to walk home with somebody, especially Kara." Lena said giving a slight smirk to Supergirl. 

"Great!" She exclaimed. "I guess I'll just text her and tell her to stop by. Will you be okay here for a few minutes while you wait for her?" She asked. 

"Yes, I'll be fine." Lena said. "Thank you once again for catching me." 

"Your welcome." Supergirl said while walking toward the balcony, and flying into the night.

Lena sat on her office couch and read a magazine for the few minutes it took for Kara to get there. Kara tried to wait as long as she could before making her 're-appearance', but her nerves got the best of her, and she found herself knocking on lena's door before 5 minutes had even gone by. 

Lena got up to answer the door, and opened it to a smiling Kara. 

"Hey! How are you doing? Supergirl told me what happened! Are you feeling okay?" She asked with a little too much enthusiasm in her voice. 

"I'm doing much better. Thank you for walking me to my car." Lena said walking back into her office grabbing her blazer, keys, and purse. 

"No problem!" Kara said. "I'll always be here when you need me." 

This warmed Lena's heart. Kara was Lena's first friend. She had never had anyone as loyal to her as Kara was. Not even her own family. 

"Well, thank you very much." Lena said with a smile and slightly teary eyes. 

Kara held the door open for Lena as they walked down the halls of the giant L-Corp building. They talked about small things, both still on edge from what had happened earlier that night. They both laughed a few times and shared a few thoughtful glances. The made it down to the lobby, and most everyone was gone except for a very thin woman walking out with a small briefcase, and a large security man. 

Kara exhaled sharply through her nose. How could this huge, macho looking man be standing here 'guarding' the place when he let those two very dangerous men in here? They could have cost Lena her life. She felt a surge of anger rush through her, but she kept it under control.

The two women continued talking as they walked out into the parking garage. The made a few more small conversations, until Lena said something unexpected. 

"So, what does it feel like to fly" Lena asked, as she stopped walking. 

Kara stopped in her tracks. She turned towards Lena. 

"You know. What does the wind feel like? Is it wonderful?" Lena said with a smile and a slight chuckle. 

"I... I don't..." Kara mumbled. 

Lena laughed. 

"Kara, It's fine. I know who you are." Lena said taking Kara's hand, in attempt to soothe the girl who started to heavily blush.

"How did you know?" Kara asked in confusion. 

"Kara, I know you. You may be my hero, but you are also everyone else's super hero. Plus, you and Supergirl both share the same smile, the same scent, the same bouncy hair," 

Kara was blushing at this point. So was Lena. 

"And those soft, rose colored lips." Lena stated. 

They started at each other for a while letting each other's gaze float back and forth between their lips and each other's eyes, until lena finally closed the space between them. 

Kara kissed back for a few seconds, and then let out a small giggle which caused them to break apart. 

"You okay?" Lena asked. 

Kara smiled. 

"Yeah, I'm great actually, it's just, I guess you really 'fell for me' earlier huh?" Kara said.

Lena laughed. 

"I guess you're right, Supergirl." Lena said with a smirk. 

They finished walking the rest of the way to Lena's car, and ended the night with a soft hug.

As Kara walked away, she couldn't help but replay what just happened over and over in her mind with a huge grin on her face.


End file.
